The Things We Do For love
by Spencebox
Summary: He never would've expected that his one, the one he was destined to be with, would be the bastard Jon Snow. He also didn't expect to get stuck with two mates.
1. The Birth

The region of Westeros had changed so much. Living in a divided world, one stronger than others. There was a time when we all lived in harmony. We were all equal to each other and there was never a reason to fight each other. We had no wars, no boundaries and all was good. The houses, Stark, Lannister, Baratheon, even the Targaryen lived in peace. But peace never lasts.

Cersei Lannister is a woman not to be reckoned with. She stood tall, her head held high, and a permanent scowl on her face. Her blonde Lannister hair was always held in a fashionable way and her clothes were that of a queen. Her brother Jamie Lannister was all in the same as her. His blonde hair and crude smirk made him all the more dreadful to be around. He was a knight slayer; know throughout the land for his handiwork with a sword. But that is not all he was known for. He had a reputation for sleeping around but a new whisper about him had crossed the region.

He was engaging in intercourse with his sister Cersei.

There were many things that people did that were unholy by god, but intercourse with a sibling was forbidden. The rumor had come from a maid of the Lannister castle, who claimed to have heard them very loudly from her room. She was beheaded the following day, for treason against the Lannister's. That one act had caused uproar in the region of Westeros for this was not the first time that lady Cersei had done an act of ungodliness. She was accused of murdering her husband Robert Baratheon. She had been found innocent but only by the word of her brother was she set free. From then on, everyone was wary around them, fearing they would be beheaded for treason. But the worst was yet to come.

While Cersei and Jamie vehemently denied that they were engaging in intercourse the evidence had already been set, for Cersei had fallen ill, only to come to the conclusion that she was with child. The kingdom went into an uproar. But killing a woman with child was against every law, so she and Jamie remained alive, if only to live to see the birth of their unholy child.

And nine months later, the contractions started. The birth of their child Joffrey Baratheon was a long and painful birth. And the child was not what a normal child should be. Jeffery was born with feral teeth and sharp nails. He was a monster.

And with the child, the disease spread. And the kingdoms fell.

The disease made its way through the region of Westeros and inhabited every willing and unwilling body. Fortunately the disease was not deadly, to most, but once it was inhabited in a body, it was passed down in the cells of any future children. The Lannister's had doomed the region, and there was no cure. The disease was absorbed through the pores of skin and the body fed off of it and the disease thrived in the body. It didn't necessarily hurt the host, but the change was most uncomfortable. The teeth, specifically the incisors, fell from the mouth cavity and the new teeth were grown, but they were sharp and could tear through anything. The nails fell from toes and fingers and new harder, sturdier ones were grown. That was the change from the two of thee types. The third was much worse.

They were called Alpha. They were stronger, faster, angrier, and larger and tended to be more violent. And they were recognized by the smell they let off. Like firewood. Their change was the most painful. They're legs were broken and stretched and muscles were grown in their arms and back. If the disease was given before birth then these changes were spread out through the host's life. Jamie Lannister was an Alpha.

The other two were Beta and Omega. Beta was fairly normal. They're change was minimal and their smell was of the grass of the fair lands. Omega was out of the ordinary. They were small, weaker and never violent. And they were rare. Both, either male or female, could give birth. They were treasured. They were loved. And there was nothing more to that.

And then the war started. The Starks, who by then had inhabited the disease, demanded blood from the Lannister's for their eldest child Sansa, had been close to death due to the disease. And the Targaryens were not far behind. The sky's rained blood for many moons.

The war subsided after the Lannister's gave up their kingdom and were forced out of their home, destined to fend for themselves for putting a curse on their people. To this day, no one has spotted them; many assume they died of starvation or of the cold. But no Lannister would go down without a fight.

Brandon Stark was born in the winter. The night was filled to the brim with pale snow and harsh winds. They rattled the windows and shook the floors. This was the harshest windstorm they had experienced in Winterfell. A pale, sweat covered Catelyn Stark lay bare against the sheets, her large stomach holding her lovely Brandon. She had fallen pregnant eight moons ago and her child was desperate to leave her womb. Catelyn herself was an omega, and hoped her second child would join her, unlike her first, Sansa, who was a Beta.

Her son, Her Brandon Stark, entered the world that early morn, and he was a beautiful Omega. His large, all seeing eyes and round head, and lovely smile made him the loveliest baby Catelyn had ever seen. She had great plans for her son, but for now she held him in her arms, her Alpha, Eddard, looking over her shoulder with calculating eyes, taking in every feature of his only son. A smile graced Eddard's lips, a look of love coming into his eyes. He had hoped for an Alpha son, so he could be like father like son, but an Omega would do just fine. They're eldest daughter Sansa, stood in the shadows, a glower enveloping her face. She wouldn't be getting any more attention now that Bran was here. She already didn't like him.

Far away, in Kings Landing, Rhaella Targaryen was birthing a pale haired Daenerys. Aerys looked on is disgust, he never wanted another child, especially not after the disgrace that was his first son Viserys. Her screams of pain brought him back to reality and he put on a grimace for her while his child left he withered opening. Her high-pitched screams rang throughout the room. His child was paler than the clouds and had a tuft of white hair. She truly was a Targaryen. His son stood by his side, a look of deep thought on his face. His face showed no love for his sister, nor his mother. Speaking of Rhaella, it seemed that shortly after birth, she had stopped breathing. The shrill cry of a child was the only sound in the room.

Though they, Bran and Daenerys, grew up on different sides of Westeros, their lives were not so different. While Bran had his older sister Sansa, who's face resembled that of a disgusted mouse, and who's attitude was twice as worse, Daenerys dealt with Viserys. Viserys was a troubled child, whom had to flee from his home at an early age and care for his young sister, who he would grow to despise more than his mother. Bran and Daenerys were truly not that different.


	2. Jealousy

The fork dangled between his fingers. The silver gleam reflected in his brown irises, and the fork, fell with a clang onto the table. His youngest sisters eyes gave him a sharp glare for making unwanted noise. He gave her a sheepish grin and picked up his silver fork again. He went back to eating his oats and meat, silent as ever.

Bran very much did not enjoy the company of his sisters. His older sister, Sansa, was always furious at him for some reason or another and never showed anything on her face other than a sneer. Her fiery red hair, which she inherited from mother, shown in long strands down here back, the top held together with a rich clip. His youngest sister resembled more of Brans look.

Her messy, short cut brown hair was kept at ear length and always seemed to look ruffled and scruffy. She always tended to wear pants and a short dark colored shirt unlike Sansa, who would always be seen wearing a long dress. Arya tended to act, more or less, boyish. She was rough, tended to yell and be outspoken, and was an Omega. Omegas were meant to be gentle and sweet, submissive, nut Arya loved to defy those odds of her being a childbearing Omega that would do nothing but stay at home.

Bran wasn't like his two sisters. He wasn't mean nor rowdy. He liked to stay in his room and sit by the widow and read a book of marvelous adventures. He dressed like all young men, in his dark shirt and pants and thick woolen shoes to protect his small dainty feet. Bran was under the average height for males but he was just right for Omega height. His short hair wisped around his scalp and never graced his shoulders. His slender waist and thin chest, yet wide hips gave away his omega status.

" Mother, Bran keeps staring at his food. Make him stop." Sansa said to Catelyn whilst glaring her sharp eyes into the sides of her brother's skull. Catelyn heaved a sigh, looking to Eddard for help. Eddard kept his eyes on the letter in his hands, heavily ignoring his wife's look of distress. A foot kicked his shin.

" Sansa, stop being mean to your brother." Eddard said, still not looking up from his letter. "' But he's the one who's being annoying, I'm simply a helpless bystander." Sansa said, her gaze turning to her father, a distressed look crossing her face. Eddard still didn't look up, refusing to acknowledge anyone at the table.

" She's just mad that no one has come to court her." Arya said with a mouth full of dried chicken meat. Sansa turned a hateful glare to her youngest sister. Everyone living in the Stark area knew about Sansa's painful birth and the effect it had on her chances of birthing her own children. Sansa had a scar on her hip that would always remind her of her painful change. It was almost forbidden to speak about, yet Arya had no fear.

"Why do you think that Arya? You're twice as ugly as Bran and his looks are that of a mule." Sansa smirked and lifted and spoonful of oats to her dainty mouth. Bran looked up at the insult, and squinted his eyes in Sansa's direction. Sansa was not the most beautiful and knew it. She enjoyed insulting others and imaging that she was the most beautiful. People were nice to her out of pity.

"If you all would stop trying to tear each other down, I have news to share. A few Alphas and Betas will be coming to Winterfell on the eve of the next full moon. We must prepare a feast to welcome them." Eddard had a large grin on his face, looking at Bran and Arya with a suspicious glint in his eyes. Bran was just at the age of finding a suitable mate and although Arya was a bit young there was no trouble in looking, since there were rarely Alphas in Winterfell.

Sansa pushed herself away from the table ad stormed to her room. She hated her siblings so much. Why did they have to be Omegas and she had to be a stupid Beta? What did she do to deserve this? She rushed to her room and collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her pale rosy cheeks.

Eddard sat on his throne, a large smile on his aging face. Tonight was the night. The roaming group of Alphas and Betas would be arriving in Winterfell. Eddard looked at his family, pleased that they decided to try and look suitable for the visitors. Sansa still hard a glare on her face, directed at Bran, Arya had a smirk on her face, probably something planned to make the night more amusing, and Bran had a blank look on is face. He was thinking about his comfy bed and soft pillows and yearned to rest on them once more.

Catelyn stood at his side, her pale hand resting on his large covered shoulder. She threw a smile to her lovely children and gave Eddard a light kiss on his scruffy cheek. She looked up as villagers of Winterfell poured into the banquet hall. Young and old made their way into the Stark Castle and took place at the long wooden table that held an immense amount of people. Various types of food covered the whole table, each dish ranging from sour to bitter to sweet. The hall was filled with laughter and talk of the visitors.

Bran sat at the table nearest to the front of the hall, filled with his other family members. He picked at his leg of boar, not really in the mood to feast of the gamey piece of meat. His eyes drifted around the room, only recognizing a handful of people. He met eyes with a boy, Sam, he believed it was, and gave him a light smile, the corners of his lips turning up lightly. He shied his eyes away and went back to staring at his plate, remembering the first time he had met Sam.

 _One foot after the other. That was how his mother told him to walk so he could, when he was older, walk in a perfectly straight line. It was proper etiquette, she had said. Bran always absorbed everything his mother told him, wanting to be just like her when he grew up. As he walked, one foot in front of the other, he noticed boy, blond hair, tapered down his large round head that was sitting in the grass. His short, youthful legs were laid out in front of him, his upper body hunched over. Bran made his way, one foot in front of the other, to the young boy. Once he reached him, he was taken aback. The boy had tears streaming down his cheeks, which were swollen with fat._

 _Bran looked around, no one in sight, and plopped down gracefully next to the boy. " Why are you crying?" Bran asked, his eyes holding a sense of confusion. The boy sniffled for a few more seconds before looking into Brans eyes, his own teary and red rimmed. " No one wants to be my friend. Even the animals don't like me." The boy said, his voice a soft whisper. A tug was pulled on Brans heartstring._

 _He pulled himself and stood in front of the boy, a look of determination on his face. He stuck his hand out, and waited. " My name is Bran. And I will be your friend." The boy looked at Bran as if he hung the sun and moon. He grasped Brans hand and said, " My name is Sam."_

 _Bran smiled, and Sam smiled, and friendship already growing. " Would you like to walk with me?" Sam gave a nod and went to stand next to his new friend. And they walked. One foot in front of the other._

Bran was pulled from his thoughts by a loud bang and the hall went into silence. Brans eyes searched the room, looking for the source of the sound. His ears honed in on the sound of heavy boots, a loud stomp with each step. He couldn't see over the other people's heads, so he was stuck in his seat, just listening. The mans voiced boomed in the hall.

" I Am Jon Snow. And I am looking for a mate."

And Brans heart fell.


	3. Snow

Bran was in awe at the man who had entered the long dining hall.

His head was held high , tresses of moonlight hair hung to his shoulders, and his lips held a slight pout. His skin was pale and his muscles threatened to break through the thick material of his winter coat. Though, his eyes were what held Bran in a trance. They were gray so dark they seemed almost black, there was little they did not see. Bran found it was test of his strength to look away, before their eyes could meet. He quickly looked down at the uneaten food on his plate, trying to divert his attention anywhere but the newcomer.

Jon Snow was a name that was rarely spoken through the land of Westeros, but his story was a tale to be told. It was said that he was a bastard, his father having thrown him out as babe. It was unheard of; an Alpha being rejected from his family. Jon was taken in by the then leader of the Night's Watch, Jeor Mormont. He took in Jon as a babe, and trained him to be ruthless so that one day he could rule the Night's Watch. And now, as Leader of the Night's Watch, he has left The Wall to try and find a mate.

" Jon Snow! My eyes must be failing me if you have truly paid us a visit. What brings you here?"

Though as Eddard spoke, Jon's eyes did not meet his questioning glance, for his eyes were still searching the quieted hall. Though he did speak, " I am searching for a mate. And my heart has drawn me to your reign Eddard. Would it be possible for me stay a fortnight or two?"

Eddard let out a gleeful laugh and let his hand slam onto the tale, startling Jon to look at Eddard as he stood up and spoke, " You are a guest of Winterfell; You will have a guest room in our castle, and may reside her as long as you see fit. You are not a foe to Winterfell, but a friend. So please, Either join the feast or have a maid show you to a guest room. Make our home your home. To Jon Sow!" Eddard raised his glass, as did everyone residing in the hall. Laughter and cheer seemed to sweep across the hall, talk of Jon and a mate spreading like wildfire. Though no one seemed to notice Jon slipping out of the hall.

Bran had watched Jon Snow, watched the way he held himself, watched the way he talked, even the way he breathed. He was a specimen that kept Bran captivated. Never before had he ever felt an attraction such as this to anyone. It scared him.

" Done drooling over that bastard?"

Sansa's agitated voice broke him from his thoughts. She had a sour look on her face, and her orange dress and pulled back hair made her look even more angry. " You planning on mating with that mongrel? He's a bastard Bran, and a well-know one too, I bet all the Omega's chase after him. You don't stand a chance. In fact, I bet he'd take even me, a Beta, over you. So give up while you're ahead." Sansa found that she had gotten her message across well enough that she could take her leave.

Bran watched her leave and sighed, she was right. He looked at Arya and saw her with her head in the clouds, completely oblivious to the outside world. He looked to his friend Samwell and saw him furiously munching on a leg of boar. Bran looked to his mother and whispered her a word of farewell for the night, leaving his father to continue drowning in ale. Bran stood and silently made his way through the loud hall, until he was outside, away from the noise. He continued walking until we was outside the door of the home he knew so well.

Bran closed his eyes and breathed in the chilly winter air of Winterfell, allowing himself to bask in it's freezing glow. Sometimes he wished he could feel the heat on his skin from the sun, but that would never come, for Winterfell never saw the glowing rays of the sun, only the dark clouds of Zeus's reign. He dreamt of days were he could wear anything but his thick coat, and see the stars in the sky. But that would not be coming, at least any time soon.

A tear slipped slowly, agonizingly slow, down his pale cheek and hit the ground, turning to ice instantly.

Bran finally got his wits together and made his way to is to the staircase in the castle. He walked up the steps and seemed to daydream. He walked down the hallway at a slow pace and stopped at a brown wood door, presumably to his room. He gripped the door as best as he could and made his way inside and towards he bed, dropping down and letting out a long breath of air. He didn't know how long he laid there. With his face smushed against the thick covers of the bed, he breathed out a deep sigh.

" And I thought this night could not get any better."

Bran could only gasp, before he was turned over, quite quickly might he add, and a face was pushed into the crook of his neck. He stilled, fearful that Jon would maul or bite him. He felt the muscled the body pressed against him take a deep breath and shudder. Was that a good sign?

" I smelt you in the hall, thought I was losing you mind you smelt so good. Like the warm grass of autumn I have not smelt in ages. How can one smell so good?" Bran was speechless. He gazed as the top of Jon's head, the midnight curls falling onto him, and let out a needy moan he didn't even know he had in him. Jon responded with a deep throaty growl and let himself feast on the vast expanse of Bran's neck. Bran was in pure ecstasy, not believing any of this was real.

Jon ripped himself away from Bran's neck, though making sure to leave dark purple marks in his wake, and proceeded to practically rip off Bran's large winter coat, leaving him in a thin shirt. Bran breathed heavily and laid back against the thick covers of the bead, allowing Jon to stare. And Jon gazed upon Bran's form, taking in his small lithe form and blushing face. A predatory look swept across Jon's face, before he swooped down, planning to take the breath out of Bran's lungs. But their lips never met.

Bran shot up in his bed, looking around the dark room, only then realizing that he had been in a deep slumber. He groaned and flopped back in his bed, as well as wiping the sweat from his forehead he didn't even know had been there. He looked out the window in his room that showed the village outdoors and saw that the sun had yet to rise. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon. He rose from his bed and made his way to to the window. He noticed he still had on his clothes from the previous night, meaning he had made his way into his bedroom and had promptly passed out.

He proceeded to dress himself in new clothes and make his way out of his quarters. As he walked down the hallway he looked and noticed another room was also wide open. It was the guest room, meaning Jon Snow was also awake. Hopefully the two wouldn't run into each other. Jon made his way to the kitchens, keen on making himself a meal that would satisfy his prominent hunger, since he had barely eaten at the feast the night before.

The kitchens were empty of any servants, for it was even too early for them to rise. Bran found a few pieces of his favorite pale cheese, he found it melted in his mouth, and a slice of his favorite olive bread. As he was leaving with his breakfast, he peeked his head into the breakfast room and balked back in surprise. Jon Snow was sitting at the head of the table, eating a steaming bowl of oatmeal. But it seems he wasn't quick enough to avoid being seen for Jon raised his head and smiled at the sight of a young man, holding a platter of bread and cheese to his chest like it was his prized possession.

" Would you like to keep me company? I promise not to eat what you have prepared for yourself." A smiling Jon Snow looked at Bran and he barely felt himself nod his head and go over to his usual seat at the table, across from Jon.

Bran sat his food down and ate quietly, refusing to look at Jon, knowing he would make a fool of himself. Thought it seemed Jon was determined to make civil conversation.

" Do I frighten you little Raven?"


	4. The Fall

"Do I frighten you little Raven?"

The bread, covered in a thick gooey cheese, which had been on its way into Bran's moist mouth had abruptly dropped back onto the plate of its origin. His eyes, which had been directed toward the cracked wood of the olden table, slowly drifted up to gaze into the grey eyes of Jon Snow. They held the stare for quit a while, it almost seemed like an eternity to Bran.

A smile spread across Jon's face as his spoon went down for another gooey spoonful of steaming oatmeal. And it seemed his smile was contagious, for Bran found a small smile had made its way onto his face as well. And their smiles escalated to as gentle laugh, though for what reason they could not tell.

Once their laughter died down, they wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes and resumed their early morning meal. At least until Bran found the courage to respond the Jon's previous question. "No." He said in a quiet voice.

Jon shot him a questioning glance, then almost smirked in response. "It seems that I have ruffled your little feathers. Tell me about yourself little Raven."

Bran was at a lost for words. What was he supposed to say to this Alpha?

He cleared his throat, " My name is Bran, not little Raven, and I am seventeen years of age. I have two sisters and a brother who I haven't seen since I was very small." His voice seemed to drift off as he tried to remember thoughts of Robb. He can't even pull a vision of Robb in his mind, for he had only seen him once, and at the time, they were both very young. He pushed all thoughts of him out of his head.

Jon was pleased that the little raven, Bran, was opening up to him. Though when speaking of his siblings, he seemed... odd.

"Tell me about them. Your sisters."

Bran nodded his head and spoke, " I have a younger sister named Arya. She's innocent really, always daydreaming and, well she tells me sometimes that she wishes she were a boy, so she could fight and use weapons, not sit at home and make children for the rest of her life. And my sister Sansa is just..."

Jon looked perplexed and Bran's pause, but nodded at him to try and get him to continue. "She's sensitive. And despises being a Beta. I really wish that some Alpha would come and whisk her away. But I think she wishes the same on me." Bran let out a light laugh, and cast his eyes downward; "I don't think she'll be getting her wish anytime soon."

Jon quirked an eyebrow at that statement. So his Raven thought he would never have a mate, or leave his home and see all that Westeros has to offer. A thought popped into his head. He may just have to change that.

He continued to question the little Raven, enjoying the civil conversation they were partaking in. He learned that his Raven enjoyed reading books and climbing walls. He thought it odd but decided not to speak on it. Once his Raven seemed done with speaking, he decided to tell him about himself.

"My name is Jon Snow and I was born on the Wall. There is not much I know of Westeros, for I have spent most of my life training. Though it is a dream of mine to travel and see all I can." Bran, without realizing, smiled at the thought of traveling with Jon.

Bran continued to listen as Jon talked about the Wall and the harsh conditions he lived in. Though it did peak his interest when Jon brought up the White Walkers. Beings that lived past the wall and looked as though their skin was ice. And killing them was next to impossible. Unless you were trained right of course. Which was why Jon spent his life training, so he could keep everyone safe from White Walkers.

"Thank you."

Jon was taken aback. " Whatever for?"

" For giving up your life to keep us safe. It's not like you have to. You're choosing to."

Jon was speechless. No one had ever thanked him for that before. The Alpha side of him was preening in appreciation at the young Omega.

They finished their meal in silence. Bran enjoying his bread and cheese and Jon finishing off his less than steamy oatmeal. Once they finished, Bran made his way to get up and take his dish back to the kitchens but was halted by a muscled arm gripping his thin one. Bran looked up and was caught in Jon's stare. "Please. Allow Me." The plate was gracefully taken from his nimble fingers and he felt the wind 'whoosh' past him as Jon made his way to the kitchen quarters.

Bran took that as a signal to leave as quickly and as quietly as he could. But unbeknownst to Bran, the calculated eye, peeping through a crack in a door, had watched Bran as he made his speedy get away. 'What a strange Omega' thought Jon. Yet, he was intrigued by him, and enjoyed having him in his presence. He would try and spend some more time with the little Omega.

As the day passed, Bran found himself walking through the courtyard, just outside the castle, still able to see the windows that led to various rooms. Bran, at a young age, found that he loved to climb. Trees, walls, anything really. And he loved climbing the brick walls, though his mum always scolded him often when she thought she saw him about to fall. He always shook off her warnings, knowing he would always be careful. Once we reached the top of one of the towers, he looked down and was slightly startled to see a distant image of Jon Snow; swinging his sword back and forth, defending his shirtless form from the stable boys. He had no shield, no form of defense from the untrained stable boys.

Bran gazed in awe as Jon took down each boy, one by one, finishing without even a scratch. It amazed Bran that he was so agile and aware of all of his surroundings.

Bran gasped loudly, realizing he was gazing upon Jon, the exact person he was trying to avoid. He looked away and kept climbing, higher and higher.

Jon looked up at his Raven, climbing the height of the castle. A part of the Alpha wanted to yell and force the little Omega down, effectively punishing him for putting himself in a dangerous situation. But he was not his Alpha. Yet. And he did not miss the way the Omega gazed at him as while he fought the untrained stable boys. When he saw the Omega look away, he wanted his attention again, wanted to see his eyes. He would make sure to see the boy again.

But his training for today was far from done, " Once more boys! Don't tell me that's all you've got in you! Your mother could do better than that!" And that was all it took for a boy to lunge for Jon.

Bran kept climbing; climbing so high he reached parts of the castle he was sure he'd never even seen them before. He climbed along the ledge of windows and saw that most of the rooms were unused. He looked down and gulped, he was very high up from the ground, though he could still see Jon fighting with two of the three stable boys. He was nearing the last window.

The outside, due to age, had been covered in vines and different variations of moss. He would need to watch his hands and feet.

As he moved closer, he almost thought he heard hushed voices. He was readying himself to move back but a slightly louder yell of " NO" startled him. It sounded like Sansa. What was his sister doing in the abandoned part of the castle? And who was she with? Bran, he really did, tried to resist but his curiosity got the better of him. He made sure to be silent as he toed around moss, careful not to slip.

He honed in his hearing, tuning out the birds and the wind, and listened.

" Keep your voice down you stupid girl! Do you want to get caught and thrown in the dungeons? I would not be so lucky." Bran was taken aback. This was an unknown voice, at least to him.

" No one comes to these quarters Petyr, they've been abandoned for ages. But we don't have all the time of day to meet. Now what's your plan? Or did you just miss me that much?" Petyr? Bran's eyes widened in realization. She was with Petyr Baelish. He'd known the Stark's for the longest time but no one was stupid enough to trust him. But apparently Sansa was. He continued listening.

" Calm down my dear. The plan will come into fruition sooner than later. I will find a way to rid you of your pesky father, but you must take care of your mother yourself. I may care for you Sansa, but Littlefinger trusts no one." Bran held back a gasp. They were planning to kill his mother... Her mother and father?

" I don't know if I can go through with it. I may not like them but I don't wish them dead. And what of Arya? Bran?"

Bran heard Petyr chuckle, " My dear Sansa. When I was young, whenever the other children would tease me, I would take their favorite pet. Need be a pig, a cat, even a goat. And I would either bash it's head open with a rock, or tie them up, in a bag, and watch them sink in a lake. You'd be surprised how fast they would sink." Bran heard Sansa gasp, and Petyr chuckle once more.

"But one time, just once, one boy, his name was Sam I believe, disrespected my mother. He called her a whore. And do you know what I did my dear?"

" I knocked the boy out and threw him in the same lake. I watched him sink, and no one ever questioned what happened to little Sam."

" Now how fast do you think little Arya would sink? Or little Bran?"

Bran was so terrified he couldn't move. They were planning to kill his sister, him. But he had nowhere to run. He was stuck here, for if he made a sound, well he didn't want to know what would happen then. " Enough of this talk of murder. I need you. Now." Bran heard a rustle of clothes and moans. He wanted to gag in disgust, his sister judged him for wanting Jon, yet she was sleeping with Petyr Baelish.

For what seemed like forever, all he heard was the sound of moans and thrusts. He tried to keep his heartbeat under control and breathing calm, but he was failing. The moss covering the stone under his feet was becoming soft, and he knew soon he would fall. He tried to just stay calm.

" When this... kingdom is... Mine... I promise... you will... be my Queen." Petyr said between thrusts, until Bran heard him let out a low growl and thrust hard once more. Then he heard nothing but the rustling of clothes.

He felt his foot begin to slip and cautiously moved directly next to the window, and movement and he'd be seen.

"How good are Beta's hearing my dear?"

"Not as good as an Alpha's. Why do you ask?"

"Because we've had an eavesdropper this entire conversation."

Bran couldn't prepare himself to be roughly grabbed by his arm and thrown inside the room he was desperately trying to stay away from. He saw Sansa, completely naked, pale breasts on display, half her dress up her legs. She shrieked at the sight of her younger brother being thrown in. Bran looked to Petyr and saw that he was also not clothed in any way, for his chest was bare and his limp cock was on display. Residue from the previous fucking was dripping from his cock and between Sansa's thighs.

Petyr sneered at the only Omega child of the Starks. He'd heard too much, no doubt he would tell his mother and father of what he had heard. Petyr was at a bit of a loss, until he looked out the window.

" Well, my young lad, it seems you've stumbled upon something you have yet to fully understand. Sansa and myself plan to kill your mummy and daddy and take over. And you, you, you... well as I assume you heard, were meant to also be killed. But that wasn't to come until much later." As he spoke, he walked toward Sansa and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, in turn gripping her pale breasts in his tan larger hard. He gripped it hard, her pink nipple peeking between his thick muscled fingers. Sansa had to suppress a pained squeal.

Bran didn't know what to do. He was paralyzed; knowing the other two in the room could stop him if he ran.

Petyr was a man who thrived in exhibition of the fairer sex, and since the boy would never be leaving the room, he decided to put on a show. The hand that was gripping her breast moved down to her still dripping pussy, his seed and her release leaving her still nice and open. He rubbed her still throbbing clit and she gasped, gripping his bicep to keep herself from falling onto the ground where Bran still lie. Petyr let out a low growl at the feel of more of her delicious juices dripping onto his hand. He sped up his hand to an almost inhuman speed, rubbing her clit furiously, making her knees quiver. She came with a cry and fell against Petyr, her strength having left with her last release.

Petyr proceeded to shove two fingers as deep as they could go into her quivering dripping core, wanting to collect as much of her juices as he could. Once he effectively touched every part of her completely corrupted pussy, he withdrew his soaked and slightly pruned fingers and brought them to his nose, breathing the smell he grew to love. He brought the lips to his mouth and sucked off every last drop. Once he was done, he looked at the young Stark.

Bran, sometime during Petyr's display, had started crying, realizing he wasn't going to be going anywhere unless Petyr allowed it. Once Petyr looked at him again he whimpered and clambered forward, pleading to be let go, that he wouldn't say a word. But Petyr just laughed.

Sansa looked torn. She hated her brother, he was everything she wanted to be, but she didn't want him dead. But there was no saying no to Petyr Baelish. The harsh bite marks she had received from him were enough encouragement for her to stay quiet.

Petyr had had enough of the blubbering Stark. " Dry those tears young Stark. No harm will come to you yet. But trust me, harm will come to you, and to your family. Now stand up and dry those eyes."

Bran did as he was told and stood up, drying his eyes and facing off against Petyr. Petyr found he liked twinkle of defiance that shown in the eyes of the young Stark. But it would do no good to keep around someone who could potentially destroy everything he had so skillfully planned. He knew what he had to do.

" I truly am sorry young Stark. But no one must know of my being with Sansa. If anyone were to find out, I would be burned at the stake. You must understand, Sansa holds a place in my heart, a place that she will forever stay. In fact, you could say I'm doing this for her. She absolutely despises you."

He looked to Sansa, and with a quick eye flick, sent her tumbling to get dressed. Then he focused all of his attention on Bran. He walked slowly to him, backing Bran up against the window. Petyr chuckled to himself.

He gripped Bran by the front of his shirt and lifted him with the ease only an Alpha would have in lifting an Omega. Holding Bran, he walked to the window, and outstretched his arm, Bran now dangling in the air. Petyr, as a last thought, brought Bran so close that Petyr's head was at his ear.

" The things I do for love."

And He Let go.


	5. Dream Signs

Dream Signs

Bran shot up, breathe filling his lungs and eyes darting around the room. His eyes continued their search, looking for answers the numerous questions he had running through his head. When he only saw the dark brown brick walls of his room and side table pushed under the window, his heart rate finally decided to take a break.

The last thing he remembered was falling out of a window by the hands of Petyr Baelish, who had just finished defiling his sister. The horrendous image of his filthy hands on her body shot through Bran's body like an arrow, making him flinch back from his own mind. His eyes shot to his own body, and he couldn't believe his eyes.

He had no broken bones, no marks, nothing. It was as if he had never fallen from the tower in the first place. He looked as his pristine hands, counted all ten fingers and nearly jumped for joy. He gingerly leapt from his bed and ran to the door; ready to tell his lovely mother of the ridiculous dream he had had about being pushed from towers. Before he could reach for the handle to his door, it was pushed open from the other side, nearly knocking him over in its wake. Before he could fall, an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him into a hard chest.

Bran looked up into the face of his savior and nearly keened at the face of his stunning savior with shinning brown eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his cheek and chin, and his hair was in voluptuous curls that sat in a messy mop on top of his head. His jaw was wide and only helped in giving him a much more menacing look. But the look the man, alpha, was giving him was down right dirty. Bran found he couldn't look away.

"Still that shocked by my stunning charm love?"

The deep sultry voice of the man brought Bran back to reality, giving him the realization that he was still in this mans arms.

He tried to stand himself up on his own two legs but instead found himself thrown backwards onto his bed. He bounced amongst the soft furs and before he could rise, founds the mysterious man on top of him, mouthing at his neck. Bran tried to push the man off but he was determined to suck the life out of him through his neck. When Bran tried harder to push the man's shoulders the man simply grabbed Bran's wrists and held them above his head, leaving his body open to the mans advances.

"Why so resistant love? Last time we did this we didn't even make it to the bed… Your smell just drives me out of my mind." He growled this into Bran's neck, sending shudders down his spine. He made it so one hand was holding Bran's immobile hands, and shoved his free hand down Bran's pants, fondling his limp cock.

Bran nearly yelped at the feel of the man's hands on his cock, but all resistance left his body when the man bit deeply into Bran's neck, forcing him to arch off of his bed. The feeling of pleasure and lust ran through Bran's veins, straight to his brain and his cock. He let out a loud needy moan and arched back his neck, eager to feel the man's stubble there once more. Before Bran lost all sense of intelligence, he found the strength to ask a simple question.

"Who are you?"

It was as if a light had been switched in the man's brain and he leapt away from Bran. Since they were both still clothed the man easily reached for his long glistening sword and pointed it to Bran's Adam's apple. Bran gulped, fear overcoming the pleasure in his veins and the sharp point of the sword at his throat making terror creep down his spine.

"I could ask you the same question. Who are you? And I would answer quickly, before I decide to show an imposter what death truly is."

Bran gulped again.

"My name is Bran-"

"LIES!" The sword pushed even further into his throat and Bran was at a serious loss at how to sate this furious man. Before their confrontation could further the door opened once more to reveal Jon Snow, a familiar face in Bran's mind.

"What the hell has come over you Robb? How dare you attack him!" Jon reached for his sword, presumably to attack Robb, but Robb's sharp voice cut through the air.

"That is _not_ our Bran. This imposter had the bollocks to ask me who I was during our lovemaking."

Bran looked at Bran's terrified form and looked at him with a scrutinizing look, searching his frightened form for any differences from the Bran they knew and loved. When he saw none, just the terrified form of his omega Bran, he turned to Robb, shooting him an irritated look.

"Put the sword down you idiot. Did you even ask him why he doesn't know your name? Instead of just jumping to conclusions with imposters and such why don't you use that brain of yours? Idiot…"

Jon, not believing that Bran wasn't Bran, made his way to the bed and scooped him into his large arms, putting his nose in his neck, enjoying the scent emitting from the lovely omega. Robb still growled in anger, not believing any of this for a second. Jon pulled away from his neck and looked into Bran's eyes, searching for any sense of falseness; and he found none.

"Can you tell me why you don't know Robb? Do you know me?"

Bran instantly nodded to Jon's delight and Robb's anger. Was he just chopped liver? They had both mated the sweet darling omega but he only remembered Jon. Bullshit. And besides; Robb always made sure to make Bran scream his name in pleasure after nights of endless lovemaking.

Bran's shaky voice responded to Jon's, "I know you… You-You're Jon Snow and I met you a couple of nights ago at the feast held in-in in your honor. I swear I'm not an imposter." He looked close to tears before speaking again. " And the only Robb I know is my brother and I haven't seen him in years."

Robb and Bran both looked at each with wide eyes. This was their Bran but something was deeply amiss with his memory. Robb finally put down his sword and walked to the pair near the bed. He reached his hand out to run through Bran's soft tresses, a smile overtaking his once grumpy face.

"Do you remember anything about us boding with you?"

Bran shook his head, causing both the men to frown. They could still feel their bond to their young mate, and deep inside of both of them, they felt the need to reassert themselves to their omega. They knew taking advantage of their clueless omega was wrong, but they needed to show that he was theirs; at least without scaring him half to death. Bran moved first, catching Bran unaware and practically shoving his face into the mating gland in his neck and biting down as deep as he could. Robb effectively mimicked the movements of his alpha partner and practically melted at the taste of the butter like flesh under his tongue.

Bran barely had time to react to the two attacks on his neck. At first anger was coursing through him, but that was quickly replaced with love and lust for the two alphas. Once they both could feel his body go weak in their arms, Jon lifted Bran onto the bed and laid his down. Both alphas proceeded to take off every layer of clothing the omega had on that was hiding precious skin from said alphas.

They stripped off his thin legwear and his thin nightshirt and Robb practically popped a knot at the sight of Bran's pale pristine skin in the morning glow. One he was fully nude, the two alphas quickly freed themselves of the confines of their large clothes, leaving both of them naked. Robb, the slightly leaner of the two was sporting a full-blown erection, his thick cock jutting towards Bran's prone form. The base of his cock, which was covered in a dark brown bush, was already bulging, a full-blown knot not far away.

Jon, the slightly larger of the two, was also sporting a growing erection, his cock barely thinner than Robb's but much longer. He wasn't near knotting but Bran's delicious body would send him cock into overdrive.

"Who gets him first?"

They stared at each other, both of their mouths closed in a hard straight line, determined looks on both of their faces. They both wanted him, both feeling a need to completely ravage the sated naked omega laid out in front of them. Robb took a step toward Bran's body, but Jon's hand shot out stopping him.

"Remember, I found him first."

Robb growled but relented and took a step back, allowing Jon to walk fully to Bran's body and gaze at his beauty. Jon reached forward with one large muscled arm and ran his hand down his chest, trailing over his pink pert nipples and down to his hardening cock. He stroked it to full mast, only to leave it behind and trail lower to his pretty pink hole.

The bit they had given him had caused a slick to produce from his hole and the smell nearly drove Jon over the edge. But he knew he had to take things slow, as not to scare their precious mate.

Bran looked up and made eye contact with Jon right before his knelt down between his legs that were hanging over the edge of the bed. Jon put Bran's legs over his shoulder and dove for the pucker, feasting as if it was his last meal. Bran arched off the bed in pleasure at the foreign feeling of a wet tongue trying to breach his virgin hole. Jon ate with fervor, practically seeking out the sweet taste that could only be found within this omegas pale legs.

Bran was releasing loud wanton moans, not being able to control the pleasure rushing through him. He tried top reach for his cock but a loud growl from Robb was a sign that his release would only from them. Jon speed up his tongue and Bran just simply couldn't hold back any longer and came with a high-pitched cry.

He fell back against the fur covers of his bed with a deep panting chest, the aftershocks still running through his body. He jolted when Jon gave one last long lick with his tongue to his thoroughly wet hole. Jon raised himself up to eye level with Bran, "Just as delicious as I remember." He smirked and pecked Bran on the lips.

"Now how are we going to do this love? I can either pound you harder than you can imagine, or you can ride my cock. You decide."

Bran blushed so hard it went all the way down to his chest. He mumbled something incoherent and Jon was determined to embarrass his lovely Bran. He slapped one of Bran's supple butt cheeks and he squealed in response.

"Come now love we don't have all day. How about I decide for you?"

Bran nodded and the world spun for more than a few seconds. Jon had picked Bran up and pushed him to the front of the bed, then proceeded to lift the small omegas lithe thighs up onto his hips, pushing his huge cock against the omegas hole.

"I will admit, this will hurt a bit, but then you will fill immense pleasure my sweet. Unfortunately for you, I was born well endowed so you will hurt for longer than pleasurable. But it will be worth it. I assure you."

Jon gripped his throbbing cock and put it to Bran's hole and pushed forward, breaching the virgin walls and ripping a scream from the tiny omega laid put on the bed. Robb rushed forward to grip the omegas cheeks and kiss him with fervor, trying to absorb all the pain as to make him feel none. After a few moments the pain drifted and Jon surged forward, bottoming out it in the omegas ass. Huge balls slapping against his ass prompted Bran to beg for more, his body craving alpha cock like a starving man for water. Jon pounded into him like there was no tomorrow on the horizon, like pleasure was all they needed.

Screams and puffs left Bran's mouth as Jon pounded in and out of the his tight hole, squelching sounds echoing in the room, huffs and deep short breaths leaving Jon's mouth. Jon sped up when he could feel his orgasm approaching and knew he had to pull out before knotting, less deprive his other alpha the joy of knotting their supple and willing omega.

Bran tried to reach down and stroke his hard cock but Robb snatched it away, instead leaning down and engulfing the small cock in his hot mouth. Bran was in a pleasure overload, his mind having already gone off and his body receiving endless amounts of pleasure. As he was nearing his release, Jon reached down and gripped the base of his cock, not allowing the knot to enter the omega.

Bran came with a scream and hit cum shot straight down Robb's throat, while Jon's shot into his hole. Jon pulled out, holding his knot, and walked forward on his knees, allowing the copious amounts of cum to drip onto his chest and run down onto the bed.

His cock emitted mountains of cum, all of it landing on his chest and drying, leaving Bran looking like a painted omega slut.

"Now it's my turn."

Robb picked Bran's body up and sat him in his lap, sliding his cock right into the already wet hole that his other alpha had just previously defiled. Bran moaned as he was sat on the alpha's cock, his ass protesting the treatment yet his inner omega craving more. Robb and Bran were face-to-face, eye-to-eye, and Bran felt like he could see Robb's soul. And it was beautiful. It made Bran feel like a god and he never wanted this feeling to go away.

While Jon allowed Bran to adjust, Robb was not so kind. Robb pounded up into Bran until they were both seeing stars and they both reached their release much faster. Robb knotted Bran within minutes and Bran's cock shot cum in between their chests, moans leaving both of their mouths. Bran could feel all the cum sloshing within his bowels, yet, he found he enjoyed the feeling. He leaned his head against Robb's shoulder, the drowsiness from all the fucking finally hitting him.

He groaned and Robb chuckled, only prompting another spurt of warm cum into Bran. It seemed Jon's knot had gone down as he was lying in the bed with a drowsy look in his eyes.

"It seems you've tired us out omega. We will talk in the morning."

Robb kissed Bran's head and lay down so Bran was in the middle of the two of them. The alphas instantly went to sleep, while Bran was still just shy of sleep. While his body was in bliss, his mind was somewhere else. This felt too good to be true. But he was too blissed out to think and promptly fell asleep to his last thought. It almost didn't feel real.

* * *

Jon Snow had never felt this much pain. This much anger and rage.

The face of the omega he now knew he was going to court was lying in a sickbed, looking near death. His skin was pale, bruises under his eyes, and dark hurt skin covered his body. The omega he wanted had fallen from a high tower, and had still not woken up. A n ugly part of Jon reared it's head, knowing that Bran didn't fall, remembering how the omega had disappeared from his sight before hitting the cold hard dirt ground.

Jon vowed he would find who did this and make them pay. But he couldn't do it alone. The door lightly opened, revealing a maid who had been bringing him food and water while he sat by Bran's bedside.

"Have you received a reply?"

"Yes my lord. He will be here within a fortnight."

"Thank you. You may go."

Jon leaned up and kissed Bran's cold forehead.

"Do not worry my love."

Robb was coming.


End file.
